


We Are Young

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Series: The Sound of Music [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accoudé à un bout du bar, une bière entre ses mains, Remus observait le jeune homme qui se trouvait à deux tabourets de lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Young

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré par "We Are Young" de fun.

Accoudé à un bout du bar, une bière entre ses mains, Remus observait le jeune homme qui se trouvait à deux tabourets de lui. Severus était exactement le même que lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, il y avait de ça près de quatre mois ; le sang qui maculait alors son visage désormais absent. Toujours aussi sombre, aussi renfermé sur lui-même mais néanmoins détendu à sa façon ; Remus était certain qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, autrement, il n'aurait pas été aussi calme. Il entendit un des habitués du bar, assis près de Severus, demander d'où lui venait la cicatrice qui marquait sa joue droite. Il n'entendit pas la réponse, marmonnée, de l'autre jeune homme mais Remus se sentit mal à l'aise à l'évocation de la balafre. Il remua sur son tabouret et prit une grande lampée de bière. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la réponse de Severus pour savoir d'où venait cette cicatrice ; il en était responsable, après tout. 

Presque quatre mois auparavant, lors de leur dernière rencontre, Remus, ivre et enragé, avait défiguré Severus à l'aide d'un tesson de bouteille. Remus et ses amis, James, Sirius et Peter, avaient toujours été, sinon ennemis du moins rivaux, et ce depuis l'époque du collège. Néanmoins, au cours des dernières années, les tensions entre les cinq jeunes hommes s'étaient atténuées ; jusqu'à cette soirée près de quatre mois plus tôt. Lily, la fiancée de James, était une amie d'enfance de Severus et avait réussi à les convaincre que leur rivalité adolescente avait assez duré et n'avait aucun sens. Mais c'était sans compter sur le mauvais caractère de Sirius et sur Severus, qui n'avait jamais réussi à oublier le harcèlement auquel s'était livré l'autre garçon durant toute leur scolarité commune. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvé à la même soirée, l'anniversaire de Mary, la petite-amie de Remus, et les choses avaient dégénéré. C'était une dispute stupide, Remus avait réalisé par la suite, mais l'alcool coulait à flot ce soir là, et tout avait semblé plus important que cela n'était vraiment. Les insultes avaient vite viré aux coups. Remus, sous sa calme apparence de rat de bibliothèque, était de loin le plus sanguin des quatre amis et était prompt à la violence, en particulier quand il avait trop bu. Enragé par les insultes déversées par Severus, il avait ramassé un morceau de bouteille, cassée pendant la bagarre qui avait éclaté entre Sirius et Severus, et l'avait lancé à la figure du jeune homme, le défigurant ainsi. Il avait fallu la force combinée de James et Peter pour le retenir d'attaquer à nouveau Severus, pendant que Sirius riait tel un dément derrière eux. 

C'était une bagarre stupide et Remus s'en voulait d'avoir réagit aussi violemment ; il détestait ce côté de sa personne qui avait recours à la force aussi facilement, à la moindre provocation. 

Il avait tenté, maladroitement, dans une lettre, de se faire excuser pour ses actes, avait offert de payer les frais médicaux de Severus et n'avait reçu en réponse que du silence. Lily lui avait dit que son ami essayait d'oublier cette soirée, mais Remus le connaissait et savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier, qu'il était trop rancunier pour cela. Et aussi longtemps que Severus se souviendrait, Remus s'en voudrait. 

 

* 

Le bar allait fermer et il ne restait presque plus personne. Remus, qui était étonnamment sobre pour un samedi soir, observait toujours Severus qui menaçait à tout instant de tomber de son tabouret, complètement ivre. 

Déterminé, Remus se leva et s'approcha de l'autre jeune homme et l'aida à se lever ; la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire, était de s'assurer que celui-ci rentre chez lui sain et sauf.


End file.
